Why me?
by Happy-Tori-16
Summary: Having you heart broken is no fun. But when she meet that one, will she take the chance? Or will her heart stay broken? Ita/Saku, begins with Sasu/Saku. Maybe Lemons?


It's my first Fanficiton, I'm not that good. Writing is not one of my best subjects in school. But I try. Enjoy!

* * *

Running as far as her slim legs could take her. The pinkette ran with tears streaming down her face. The coldness of the night hit her ,stinnig her milky white face. What she had just saw hurt her more than anything.

_Flash Back:_

_The hyperactive blonde bursted though the Hokages door. "Sakura-chan I brought you a present!" Naruto annouced loudly dragging somone tied up behinde him._

"_Welcome back Naruto, what do you have there?" The pinkette asked her teammate._

"_It's Teme, I found him out side of the rock village nearly dead!." Naruto grinned as he pulled Sasuke in the room fully. Sakura was too shocked, she knew Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back, but not to soon.. "Thank-you Naruto." Sakura said as she jumped on her teammate in a hug. Sasuke , just sitting there felt gulit when he looked at Sakura, h had no idea why, Uchiha's never felt gulit so why now? The Hokage sat back listng to every thing. " Sakura you know he has to be punished?" The busty blonde woman said nonchalantly Sakura looked over at her Sensei and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, he gets everything he deserves." Sakura said, not even once looking at him. "Aww Sakura-chan you don't really mean that do you?" Naruto asked surprised at the pinkettes anwsered. Even Sasuke was shocked what came out os Sakura's mouth. "hmph, like I would need some weak fangirls pity anyways." The raven said rudley. One of Sakura's eyes twiched. "Tsunade-sama, don't execute him, I say we give him probation for three years, he can't not do any missions out side of the village, and he should re turn to team Seven." Sakura suggested bitterly. "I agree With Sakura, untill you probation you will not allowed to go to the Uchiha compound either." Tsunade said ." Oh and if you do leave the village with out permission, you will be executed on the spot." Naruto untied Sasuke and helped his best friend to his feet. "You are dismissed." Tsunade said shooing them away. The team left together, Saklura fuirther up a head of Naruto and Sasuke. _

"_Aren't you just so happy that Sasuke is back?"__** Her inner self teased.**_

"_Shut up__**. Sakura told her inner self.**_

"_What ever, just getin him before the others do"__**. Replied her inner self.**_

_**S**__akura was brought back by Naruto Calling her name._

"_Hmm what is it Naruto?" Sakura said soflty looking back, as she looked back she noticed Sasuke looking stright at her. _

"_Wanna go get Ramen?" Naruto grinned. "It's on me." Naruto pleaded with her._

"_umm no thanks Naruto I'm going home." Sakura frowned a bit seeing that her anwser put a sad look upon Naruto's face. "I wll tommrow though." Sakura said happily. _

_Naruto's face light up. "Yay." Naruto walked off leaving Sakura and Sasuke togther._

"_Um…sakura..do you want to go out tonight?" Saskue asked nervously._

_Sakura stoped in her tracks to look back at the man. "Umm sure I guess so, pick me up at Sevene." With that Sakura disapread. Sakura aprea at her house with a small blush/"Did he just ask me out?" Sakura wondred as she went to her room. Sakura crashed down on her bed and fell into a deep slumber._

_Waking up about and haft and hour before seven, the pinkette sat up. Sakura streched her arms as she kicked her feet over getting out of bed. Sakura decided not to gat all dressed up. Sakura walked out of her house and twords Sasuke's apartment. Walking down the empty stree's she was almost to Sasuek's house. Turning a cronner she heard some giggling coming form the alley way. She knew that giggle, It eas her frind Ino's Sakura wanted to see what was going on, going itot he alley her eyes widened. She saw Both Ino and Sasuke pressed up againts the walls. Sasuke's hand was nipping Ino's neck with his hand up her shirt. Sakura shooke her head not not be,live what she was seeing. Tears came to her eyes as she back away knocing a grabge can over, startling the two. Sasuke noticed it was Sakura and back away form her. "Sakura I can explian." Sakura truend and ran away nto wanting to hear it. "WAIT !" She heard Sasuke call but ignored it. She ran as fast as she could twords the village gates and out of the village._

_End of Flash back._

_. _Sakura's tears contuned to run donw her cheecks as she ran. The pinkettes foot tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, her body with her, Sakura landed face first into the ground. She layed there for a moment not wanting to get up.

With the sound of a bush moving Sakura picked up her hand, only to find her self staring at crimson red eyes. Fear went though her body as her heart sank. The sharingan was what she was staring at.

* * *

Well that is just the frist chapter.

No flames but suggestions are great

Well I'll update soon.


End file.
